karchanfandomcom-20200213-history
Roleplay:To Insult a Mermaid
Location: End of a Beach Date: Feb. 6th, 2016 Shaddix is fine with Hela's antisocial nature, as the man is quite antisocial in his own ways - or more so, he is fine with comfortable silence. He had merely come to harvest the herbs which grow around a high salt environment, as he needs an array of plantlife for his occupation. He is surprised when Gloria approaches him, and with a stick no less! He isn't the biggest fan of dogs, though that could have something to do with his race - not something he openly speaks of. Despite his slight dislike for dogs, he obliges her and takes the stick. "I believe your dog wants to play," Is said to Hela, "If that's okay with you?" Hela manages to catch up after the dog once the four legged creature is busy with the fellow sololian. Quite thankful that her jog was short but given her recent health issues, it feels like to her she has run half a marathon. A deep breath in to fill her lungs with oxygen, actually finding it embarrassing that it looks like she is so unfit. A glance down the beach again for a second or so longer as her heart calms it's assault against her ribcage. A nod as she finally speaks "Sure. Go for it. I think she needs a little play. I don't think I have been fulfilling that for her." Velia doesn't make her presence known at first, happy to remain with her head just above the surface to watch Hela and Shaddix from a distance. The encouragement of other mermaids has suggested that, even if she was a well-known landwalker before, things have changed and Velia should be far more cautious with her encounters. So from a distance she watches in silence but given her position near the surface and the vibrant golden color of her tail, it's not like she can't be seen for those who take the time to really look. Shaddix remembers the tonics and aids that Hela requests of him, bringing to mind her condition and the fact that her current state is likely a result of her health problems. "Are you alright?" He asks, though doesn't bring up her condition, as there is a bit of a patient confidentiality...maybe! He throws the stick for Gloria, as she seems eager enough to attempt to rip it from his hand. Unfortunately for Velia, that stick sails dangerously close to her, which brings Gloria padding toward the mermaid in full pursuit of her prize. The dog stops, a bit of a whine and then a bark at this newcomer. Perhaps her position has been compromised! Hela although calmer and more relaxed in her still stand, is not quite back to norms. Skin pale, gaunt, tired and stressed, she would the the perfect 'before' model for some vitamin energizer tablet but most definitely not the post model. A nod and now with conversation brewing, she attempts to push hair back off her face so Shaddix doesnt believe he is speaking to cousin it. She has to clench it there at the back of her head and responds with locks trapped. "I am fine." she lies, not in the habit of bearing ones woes "What are you doing down here?" The yaps of Gloria as she goes on the chase of that stick and the change in pitch of the barks as Velia is spotted before the artist even glances that way. Instinctually turning her head to see what the debacle is and spotting that head. If possible she turns even paler, the run in with the cecealia (sp?) still fresh in her mind, not seeing any tentacles spewing forth from the choppy water but not wanting to risk it. Yelling "Gloria! Gloria!" But the wind is against her and the dog is hell bent on sniffing out this water woman. Velia will clarify and say that she is not quite close enough to the shore to be considered in the shallows of the water -- so the stick doesn't get dangerously close to her persay. More like it lands in the water several feet in front of her, though it is enough to bring the dogs attention on her and alert the owner and her companion. A smile twists across red lips at the panic her very presence seems to bring to Hela. Velia has never been known to be a kind woman, she might be more partial to some over others, she may put up a show for some benefit that is likely her own. But when you really get into it? She's far from nice. The temptation to toy with the two landwalkers and their dog is just too great to pass up. Closer to the dog the golden-tailed maid would swim, the goal was to get close enough to be able to rest a hand on the pooches head, like she were going to pet it. Maybe. Shaddix narrows his eyes, peering toward Velia in an attempt to really make out just what she is, as he is unable to spot a fin or tentacles - she could just be some random human swimmer, though he doubted as much. He frowns at Hela's reaction, switching to watching Gloria more closely. He ventures closer to the water, keeping a look of collectedness, but feeling quite nervous for the unpredictability of sea creatures. His tongue clicks on the back of teeth, signaling for Hela's dog. Hela is hoping deep down as obscure and unlikely as it is that Velia is just some skinny dipper braving the waters in this weather. That would be best case scenario for her. The hope though is eaten away by her mind concocting the worst case scenario of Velia lifting from the waters with a thousand tentacles and slaughtering the pooch. Of course, she is not going to remain standing there on the sand when her brother's dog is potentially toying with a risky situation, there are certain things Gorthrim would probably never forgive her for and a doggy demise is number one. Again the damned jogging is taken up to get to the water's edge, boots in the water as it laps at her toes. "Gloria!" again with the failed yelling and now with Velia swimming closer to the dog panicked mind causes her to blurt out the only thing her mind can brew up to try to stop the swimmer from coming into contact with the dog "Don't touch the dog, she has fleas!" She can do better, surely? "....And rabies!" Too far? Perhaps, only one can wait and see. Velia will do nothing but affectionately pet Gloria once she does make contact with the dog, offering both Hela and Shaddix a mockingly sweet smile. The dogs reaction to affections of the mermaid? Well that is entirely up to Hela. "Stop," Velia commands of the woman. While Hela is definitely a woman, and Velia is definitely not singing, the other woman might feel unexplainably compelled to heed the command of the mermaid. Those of particularly strong will may be able to resist, of course. "Don't come any closer," again the mermaid commands. "I just want to pet him. You don't even know me and yet you judge me with fear." Blue eyes flit away from Hela and toward Shaddix, she has not forgotten about the mail. The claws of one hand are extended as the mermaid continues to pet Gloria. This was meant to be something of a threat to Hela and Shaddix, but she is being so gentle with those sharp nails that Gloria could very well view it as an extra special petting device. Makes for good scratches. Shaddix stops along with Hela, his frown alleviating just so when Velia simply pets Gloria. The dog of course is one of Gorthrim's softer, loving babies, which is why he sent her with Hela. She sits flat on her bottom and enjoys every ounce of affection she can soak up. Shaddix pockets his hands and fixes the mermaid with a cautious eye, "I think she must just be worried for any stranger approaching her dog." Especially when that stranger comes from underwater! "It's a knee jerk reaction, I'm afraid." He continues to gauge the situation. Hela if she had been born a dog would have failed every single dog obedience course available so for that glimspe of her personality, even Hela herself finds herself surprised at her compliance in that command. A confused side glance at Shaddix as she stands still, for now he is her ally in this as she pegs her stillness down to fear, though if she even considered that it might be something of the magical ilk then likelihood the fear would have tripled and the dog would have been damned to look after itself as she would have fled down the beach. Glancing at Gloria who laps up the attention, Hela arches a brow and she reinforced "Just pet her." as if it were a command in return. Shaddix seems to have explained the tip of the iceberg of the reasons for her reaction and she feels no desire to expand much of recent events that have acted as a catalyst to her reaction. "I wouldn't call it judging per se, more so past experience." Another side glance to Shaddix, a puzzled expression as she tries to gage his feelings on the water blonde. Velia 's vivid blue eyes narrow upon Hela and Shaddix, their explanation displeasing to the mermaid. She may have spent most of her life living on land as a human but there were some changes that she was more than keen on embracing. This was not how you speak to a mermaid. The woman slips a raznor-sharp claw beneath Gloria's collar in order to cut it free from the dogs neck in an attempt to be menacing. The collar drops free from the dogs neck and hits the water with a splash only to drift away with the currents of the sea, sucked in the ocean by a treating wave. "Don't tell me what to do," retorts the mermaid, with her prior commands had an authoritative tone to them, these words definitely had a sharp bite to the tone. Her golden tail is smacked against the surface of the water, creating a loud sound and splash that is meant to send sweet little Gloria running back to shore. The mermaid didn't want to play nice anymore. Sights are set on Hela as her mouth twists into a wide smile, wide enough to reveal her those shark-like teeth, "You should leave this place." Shaddix had certainly seen his fair share of critters in the Bloodmoon Woodland, especially while picking his herbs and plantlife - demi fey, Lamar, poisonous toads..but this is definitely the first time he has been face to face with a mermaid, and it's leaving him a bit shaken on the inside. The cat has claws of his own, but wouldn't bring them out unless the situation calls for it. He rests hand on Hela's arm, pulling her back a fraction if he is able. Gloria does indeed go running, because she is the sweeter and more wussy of Gorthrim's dogs. She hides behind Hela and barks. True bravery! Hela inhales deeply when the mermaid slits the collar straight off, imagination had bounded ahead again and she had envisioned Velia continuing the tactic to the throat of the soppy beast. Mouth opening and closing several times as if she were Velia's companion fish not a walker. Words finally are uttered "You lot are all the same!" Yes now the grand total of two people of the sea she has met and that is somehow in her mind enough to well and truly judge them all. "I came here for a break. An escape. I need an escape from all the shit life throws at you but dear Karn, the sewers must be really pumping out the excrement to the ocean." A few steps back when Shaddix coaxes her back, careful not to trip over the dog who is seeking comfort from Hela. Then to the fellow Sololian, bitter and annoyed from pretty much everything she asks "Can you believe her?" Velia would not let Hela escape with ease in light of the words the woman attempts to part with. She might be able to retreat a few steps but before she has a chance to escape the water and make it back to the safety of sand, there will be a pull on Hela's ankles. It was like some unseen force had wrapped a hand around both of Hela's ankles from behind and given them a hard yank backwards with enough force to hopefully cause Hela to fall forward face first into the water and sand. This was not enough to satisfy the mermaid. The recommendation was to run and escape and Hela failed to do this without sass, Velia would teach her some manners. Unless Shaddix manages to grab Hela by her wrists, or Hela has other means of deflecting this psionic attack, she'll find herself pulled right back into the ocean, closer to the mermaid that she has offended. Even if Shaddix does manage to come to her aid? Velia will not willingly give Hela up, it will be a struggle. For the moment, Velia has nothing to say about her naughty behavior, she's just going to look very pissed off while she waits for her catch to get close enough for her to grab hold of her. Shaddix sighs and shakes his head, probably because he felt it was very unwise to insult a creature with claws - he knew first hand. "This is the first one I've met, so I can't outright say. Though it hasn't been a pleasant experience." He witnesses Hela being pulled toward the ocean and instinctually grabs her wrists, pulling the woman toward him and away from the water. Now mermaids had mind powers? Everything he had read about them was changing! Why did the werecat come to the beach today, of all days? Heels dig into the sand as he tries to reign his fellow Sololian closer to himself. He's strong, though is finding it difficult not to slide in the sand due to a lack of proper traction. Hela had no signs of it coming, her retreat was foiled by the pull back to the water. What was wrong with today? This week? Hell, this year. Every single little thing is going awfully wrong. When the clock struck midnight from one year to the other, everything has changed. With Shaddix' mind working quicker than her own and her instincts and being pulled back the contrasting forces play their trick. Balanced lost and falling back onto the watery bed with the shallow water splashing around her, coat ruined and memory of this week of escape even more tarnished. "Balls. Fuck. Shit." Pulling herself up, clothes heavy from the weight of water and a glare at Velia. Dislike sinking into loathing as she asks Shaddix rather than the mermaid "Did she do something?" Poor Gloria is left without attention or play time. Velia was perhaps not your cliche mermaid but abilities that she had prior to this change have transferred over, even if this was not the norm or standard for most mermaids. Hela's question about 'did she do something' is met with a saccharine smile and a shake of her head as if the gesture professed her actual innocence. She was never the sort to be above lying when it suited her. "How could I possibly? I was over here. You are judging me again, you are a cruel and ugly woman who does nothing but spew hate and pass judgement on others." The sweetness to her smile or her tone of voice does not stop as she speaks the next bit, "I do not want to see you here again and if I do...." Another wide grin is flashed toward the duo with the intent of revealing her shark-toothed grin for a second time today. Shaddix frowns deeply, as he isn't certain if Velia did do anything and can't outright prove it - even if he has seen a few supernatural things in his time. Gloria runs back a few paces, barking more at the mermaid. Shaddix moves to help Hela to her feet, sighing, "Let's go," Is said to the woman. They could always find another beach. Hela almost repeats the fish impression again albeit for a shorter time "Pot, kettle, black?" But Shaddix's help is taken and she naturally exits the water as quickly as she can. A good few steps are taken onto the beach as she calls out to Velia "Perhaps a big price on a mermaid might get a few hunters out here. See if they can catch you and get you stuffed, I am sure my gran will love that." Dog tangling in her legs and almost a repeat of a fall but not. A heavy huff as she starts to move down the beach and uttering to Shaddix "First the octopus man and then her! No wonder there are so kany rumours and warnings against them lot." Velia is feeling especially territorial toward Hela at the moment, the more the woman speaks the worse she makes the desire to drown the pretty little thing. No, that was too nice. That was what she was considering before. Yes, Hela and Shaddix could in theory move to another beach but that would be another beach that Velia can easily swim up to. Would that really be a safe alternative? With the way the mermaid trails along the water in the coastline with them? Sometimes visible, sometimes just a looming mass beneath the surface. The wisest choice with her present fixation would be to stray away from the water. Maybe she'd lose interest? But nope. Shaddix shakes his head, as his own plans of harvesting plants has been ruined. Still, he escorts Hela from the beach and resists the urge to flip Velia off. He moves down the beach. Category:Character:Velia Category:Character:Hela Category:Character:Shaddix Category:RP Logs